O Lado Negro da Lua
by Yuna Martins
Summary: Meu nome é Yuna, moro em uma metrópole chamada Zanarkad que está quase que constantemente coberta por nuvens.No começo foi difícil deixar minha terra natal, contudo o tempo se encarregou de cuidar do meu destino,me fazendo tropeçar em algo inesperado...
1. Chapter 1: Lua Crescente

**Disclaimer:** FF X não me pertence ( mas bem que eu queria...). Decidi fazê-la depois de ouvir várias vezes uma pessoa me dizendo que eu parecia muito com a Yuna...Refleti muito sobre o assunto e resolvi me arriscar nessa aventura e testar a minha criatividade.Espero que gostem.

**Classificação:** Suspense, romance (espero alcançar o objetivo...rsrsrs)

**Capítulo dedicado**:Maghotta( que sempre incentivou as minhas idéias mirabolantes ), Rosy ( por ler tudo que escrevo, apesar da sua falta de paciência comigo ), a Thabitacion e Thayná (que estão sempre me ouvindo tagarelar).

**O Lado Negro da Lua**

Escrita por: Yuna

SEJAM BEM VINDOS E BOA LEITURA!

**Lua Crescente**

Meu nome é Yuna, moro em uma metrópole chamada Zanarkad que está quase que constantemente coberta por nuvens. Acredito que o Senhor das Chuvas mora em alguma nuvem acima de nós, o que justificaria a quantidade absurda de água que cai por aqui. Vivo sozinha em um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade a aproximadamente cinco anos. No começo foi difícil ter que deixar minha terra natal, meu pai Braska e minha irmã mais velha, para realizar o meu sonho de ser uma repórter famosa. Os primeiros meses aqui foram marcados por uma forte depressão e comprimidos em alta dosagem. Contudo o tempo se encarregou de mudar meu destino e logo eu já estava acostumada com essa nova e eufórica "vida". Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava...

-E então?! Já se conformou com seu novo cargo? -perguntou Lulu sentando na beirada da minha nova mesa. Cruzando suas pernas em um gesto gracioso, como se fosse uma modelo posando para a capa de uma revista, deixando o vizinho da minha direita atordoado. Ela sabia o efeito que causava nos homens e isso parecia deixá-la ainda mais satisfeita com seus dotes.

-Temporário. -revidei enfatizando a palavra. Estava decidida a provar ao diretor do programa que ele estava enganado ao meu respeito. Pensei virando a última caixa com 

meus objetos pessoais na mesa, fazendo um barulho mais alto do que eu esperava. Perturbando a paz e atraindo olhares irritados na minha direção.

-Desculpe. - corei abaixando a cabeça e colocando um bloquinho de notas dentro da caveta.

-Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo. Lulu tentava me animar, mas quando a olhei notei pelo seu sorriso morno que nem ela confiava em suas palavras.

-Hunf! -suspirei enquanto virava os olhos e sorria desanimada para o grampeador, agora em minhas mãos. Lulu percebeu meu desanimo e completou:

-Se tudo der errado para nós ainda podemos virar hippies! -disse com uma voz alegremente musical, abrindo um largo sorriso. Não pude deixar de sorrir em resposta.

-É uma opção... -concordei empilhando recortes de jornais ao lado do computador. Guardava-os com muito cuidado perto de mim. Olhei-os satisfeita e por um instante me perdi naquele momento, até que os longos e suaves dedos de Lulu tocarem meu ombro.

-Yuna...você não tem um compromisso agora? -indagou me olhando curiosa com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Hã?! -tentei retornar a conversa ainda meio abobada.

-O seu sobrinho, Yuna!

-Ah! Que horas são?-puxei assustada a manga da blusa para conferir as horas. Empalideci no mesmo instante, estava cronicamente atrasada. Puxei a bolsa que estava na cadeira e joguei o blazer no ombro. Lulu me observava atentamente.

-Afinal de contas Yuna, o que tem naqueles papéis que a deixa tão aérea? -ela me olhava com intensidade, talvez, tentando de alguma forma ler a resposta em minha mente. -Você é paranóica por algum ator famoso e coleciona tudo que pode existir no mercado livre sobre ele?!

Essa era uma teoria absurda, afinal eu não me interessava por um homem a "séculos". Desde a última tentativa venho tentando limpar da minha mente qualquer coisa desse tipo que envolva no final uma aliança ou um cartório civil. Olhei para ela e ela pareceu entender que não arrancaria nenhuma informação sobre a papelada.

-Não se atreva a mexer em nada. -Alertei-a disparando pelo corredor, contornando as mesas e passando até o elevador. Corri para dentro dele apertando o térreo. Olhei novamente o relógio -"é incrível como o tempo acelera quando estamos em apuros"-pressionei as sobrancelhas, focando o teto -"um mau jeito de começarmos as coisas".

Antes que as portas abrissem completamente, saltei para fora. A luz não permitiu que enxergasse o que estava na minha frente, me fazendo trombar em seguida com quem vinha entrando. Tudo que pude ver foram copos plásticos, uma bolsa, um blazer e rosquinhas voando pelo ar e caindo no chão,espalhando-se pelo hall de entrada.

Enquanto caia com o estranho,fitei seu rosto e quase fiquei sem ar quando li a expressão em seus olhos, eram surpresos e abrasadores. Senti seus braços passando pelas minhas costas e cabeça, amortecendo a queda. Caímos embaraçosamente no chão, com ele por cima de mim.

-Ops...-quando consegui absorver a situação corei como um pimentão.Tentei desesperadamente sair de seu abraço forte, em vão. Então ele cuidadosamente me liberou. Consegui me endireitar, ficando de joelhos no chão ainda meio zonza pela queda, levei a mão na cabeça.

-Você está bem? -ouvi uma voz aveludada me perguntando, com uma rapidez incrível ele já estava em pé na minha frente com o braço estendido. Seu sorriso era enigmático e perfeito.

-Sim, sinto muito pela bagunça. -respondi lhe estendendo a mão e tropeçando em um biscoito, fazendo-me voar pela segunda vez em sua direção. Logo estava novamente em seus braços."Como podia ser tão perfeito, como podia estar pensando nisso com tantas pessoas me olhando agora?!"-fiquei assustada comigo mesma. Entretanto ele me olhava calmamente.

-Você está testando meus reflexos?! - ele perguntou e senti uma pontinha de divertimento em sua voz serena. Meu rosto ficou a centímetros do dele. Podia sentir seu hálito frio e fresco, estremeci. Minha cabeça girou fazendo-me abrir a boca sem pensar.

-Hum!Que cheiro bom...-sussurrei.

-O que disse? -ele me olhou confuso erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Nada, estou bem, obrigada. -sorri timidamente desviando os olhos para a entrada onde havia mais alguns rapazes parados. Todos usavam um uniforme bem estranho, inclusive ele. Tive certeza pelo tremor no queixo deles que lutavam para não rirem da cena cômica que presenciavam. Escutei um passo largo e virei os olhos para a esquerda, Aproximando-se com uma mão na barriga e a outra passando rapidamente pela careca reluzente vinha meu chefe soltando algumas risadas abafadas. "A quanto tempo ele estava ali?"-desejei não saber a resposta.

-Vejo que acaba de conhecer uma de minhas funcionárias. - Jake falou olhando para o rapaz e depois para mim, sua voz podia ser ouvida do outro lado da rua. Sua mão bateu de leve nas minhas costas, o que me fez dar um pulo para frente.

Senti meu rosto arder outra vez quando notei um leve sorriso no rosto do rapaz.

-Posso saber qual o motivo dessa bagunça?- agora Jake me encarava. Como eu odiei olhar para aqueles olhinhos felizes que lacrimejavam de tanto rir. Desejei poder correr dali para me poupar da humilhação de ser sempre lembrada desse ocorrido todas as vezes que passasse por ele.

-Eu sinto muito, é que eu estava indo para o aeroporto e ... - tentei formular uma desculpa, mas nada vinha a minha mente. Olhei para os confetes no chão, senti como se um buraco se formasse no chão. Se pudesse me esconderia dentro dele e cavaria até chegar do outro lado do mundo. Onde mudaria meu nome e viveria secretamente pelo resto da vida.

Sorri mentalmente com a idéia.

-Na verdade a culpa foi minha -a mesma voz de veludo interveio ao meu favor e me trouxe de volta dos meus planos para a realidade. Ele estava tentando me livrar da culpa. -Eu queria chegar logo no quinto andar e fui tão apressado, absorto em pensamentos, que colidi com ela. -Peço desculpas senhorita...

-Yuna. Respondi rapidamente.

Pude ver seus lábios sussurrarem meu nome, como se tentasse memorizá-lo.

-Então está tudo resolvido. -Disse Jake passando minha bolsa e meu blazer que apanhara do chão. -Você não disse que estava indo a algum lugar?

-Mas e essa bagunça?!-indaguei confusa. Ainda esperava pelo sermão.

É para isso que contratei os faxineiros.agora vá logo.-ordenou me apontando a saída enquanto os rapazes abriam uma passagem para mim. Passei direto por eles olhando atentamente o chão. Não suportaria outra queda.

Passando pela porta de vidro virei discretamente o rosto para trás. O mesmo par de olhos me encarava divertindo-se -"flagrada novamente".Voltei minha atenção para meus passos, jogando uma mecha de cabelo para frente na tentativa de cobrir o rosado de minha bochechas.

Bufei indignada contornando a esquina rezando para que meu carro ainda estivesse lá. Felizmente as garras do azar ainda não haviam tido tempo de tirá-lo de lá. Soltei um suspiro.

Desativei o alarme, joguei as coisas no banco de trás fechando a porta bruscamente. "...que embaraçoso...". Tentei acalmar as células do meu corpo respirando fundo, segurando no volante com as mãos suadas. Levei alguns minutos para que eu finalmente girasse a chave do carro e saísse. Segui até o final da rua onde peguei a marginal, esperando recuperar algum

Tempo. Finalmente um raio de luz em meio às trevas. Consegui fazer todo o trajeto em apenas 15 minutos. Estacionei o carro em uma vaga perto da entrada e sai desajeitada 

com a bolsa pendurada no ombro. Apesar do meu esforço, estava atrasada 45 minutos. Estava o procurando entre os bancos quando ouvi uma voz familiar nas minhas costas.

-Está atrasada tia Yuna.-aqueles olhos verdes me encararam impetuosamente.Havia tanto tempo que não o via. Estava bem diferente desde que o vira da última vez. Crescera uns 10 centímetros e agora estava com 11anos. Seu rosto estava mais afinado e o cabelo na linha dos olhos, mais escuro e bagunçado do que nunca. Usava uma camiseta parecida com a dos rapazes que acabara de deixar no trabalho, um calção cinza e um all star surrado. Segurava um mine videogame em uma mão e a outra arrastava uma mochila e uma mala de rodinhas.

-Olá Will! Tive alguns problemas de percurso. -respondi tentando disfarçar o sorriso amarelo.

--Estou vendo, e o que seria isso em sua blusa? Você esqueceu-se de usar o babador? -apontou o dedo para minha blusa. Ainda não havia notado que estava ensopada de café com alguns confetes presos nos botões.

-Oh..droga! -xinguei batendo as mãos na roupa, fazendo-os cair e sair saltitando pelo chão.Em seguida olhei para Will que dava risadas.

-Vamos então. -anunciei desconsertada apontando para a saída e pegando a mala. Presa a ela estava uma carta. Reconheci a letra de Ayumi guardando-o no fundo da bolsa. -"uma criança com manual de instruções, bastante conveniente".Sorri puxando a mala pela porta. Joguei a bagagem no porta-malas, levantando a poeira acumulada no fundo. Anotação mental: mandar o carro para o lava rápido.

Will sentou no banco de passageiros ao meu lado, apertando o cinto. Pegou o porta CDs embaixo do banco. Era incrível ele lembrar onde ele ficava quando eu mesma havia esquecido.

-Como consegue ouvir isso? -perguntou incrédulo puxando um cd rosa escrito Ayumi Hamasaki. Por coincidência era o mesmo nome de minha irmã. Minha mãe também devia gostar dela.

-E o que você me sugere? Talvez Fresno, ou Link Park ou RBD...

-Bom -pensou um pouco antes de continuar.-Sugiro Evanescesse, Épica e muitos outros.

-Uau, estou impressionada. Quem te obrigou a ouvir tudo isso? -brinquei com ele tentando manter uma conversa que me deixasse o mais distante possível da explicação do meu atraso.

-Ninguém, eu tenho bom gosto.- respondeu confiante e retirou um cd da mochila que estava jogada entre seus pés e o colocou no som.

-Posso... -soou mais como um aviso do que um pedido.

-Fique a vontade. - acenei a cabeça enquanto cortava um carro.

-Valeu! -ele me lançou um sorriso fazendo-me lembrar de minha irmã mais velha. Girou rapidamente o botão do volume fazendo os vidros do carro vibrarem. Imediatamente levei a mão no controle para reduzir o som de guitarras dentro do carro. Olhei para ele pelo canto do olho, ele murmurou algo que não consegui entender, mas se deu por vencido.

Chegamos no prédio com o cair da noite. Um caminhão de mudanças estava estacionado na entrada da garagem. Deixei o carro do outro lado da rua, não estava me sentindo no meu melhor dia para discutir meus direitos com alguém. Passamos pelas caixas espalhadas pela calçada e entramos no prédio. O senhor Dan sorriu para nós, era o segurança do prédio a mais de 10 anos. Conferi a caixa de correios, estava vazia. Minhas esperanças em torno da resposta do meu pedido de emprego diminuía a cada dia. Entramos no elevador arrastando a bagagem quando alguém gritou para nós.

-Segure o elevador, por favor. -eu estava tão distraída que não ouvi direito a voz. Will colocou a perna na porta impedindo que ela fechasse.

-Obrigado. -agradeceu o rapaz, por sobre a caixa de papelão. Sua voz me pareceu estranhamente familiar. Will ficou inquieto ao meu lado, encarando a nova presença muito entusiasmado.

-Boa tarde. -ele me cumprimentou também. Mas evitei seu olhar,encostei no espelho e fixei os olhos no teto. Passando a mão por sobre o café seco.

-Sugiro que deixe de molho. -o rapaz falou apontando o dedo para a mancha. -Ou não irá sair.

Um bip ruidoso informou que o elevador havia parado.

-Bom, é aqui que eu me despeço, até breve. -disse enquanto saia. -E boa sorte com a blusa.-ainda ouvi sua voz antes da porta se fechar por completo.

-Tchau!! -respondeu Will acenando freneticamente para o rapaz com um sorriso iluminado nos lábios.

Saímos do elevador parando em frente ao meu apartamento. Busquei a chave dentro da bolsa, sempre demorava para encontrá-la.Destranquei e entrei colocando a chave pelo lado de dentro da porta, dando passagem para Will que entrou correndo largando a mochila no carpete. Pulou no sofá tirando os tênis com os próprios pés e jogando-os pelo ar. Rolou por cima das almofadas até o controle remoto, ligou a TV e sentou com as pernas cruzadas.

-Por que o desespero? -pulei a bagagem. -Não esqueça de guardar suas coisas.Era preciso deixar bem claro que mandava na casa, pensei.

-Ahãm. -acenou com a cabeça e inclinou o corpo para ficar mais próximo da TV. duvidei que ele estivesse me escutando.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. -continuei. Deixei a bolsa em cima da bancada.

-Ahãm.

-A janta está na geladeira, caso fique com fome é só colocar no microondas e se servir.Gritei entrando no quarto. Novamente ele sussurrou "ahãm". "Nosso diálogo ficará bem limitado nesse ritmo."Entrei escorando a porta, não achei sensato trancá-la. Alguém poderia invadir a casa, como eu iria ouvir o grito de socorro de Will?. Estava ficando paranóica, imaginando uma coisa dessas. Uma coisa um tanto improvável de acontecer, pelo menos nesse bairro. Entretanto preferi não contar com a sorte. Pelo menos não hoje.

Segui para o banheiro, abri a torneira e deixei que a água quente tomasse conta da banheira, enquanto me despia. O cheiro agora já não estava tão forte, mas creio que as manchas não sairiam tão fácil. Avaliei penosamente o estrago e em seguida a lancei para perto do cesto de roupa suja.

Entrei na água suavemente, sentindo seu efeito relaxante percorrer todo o meu corpo.

As pontas do cabelo solto molharam com o movimento que fiz quando me deitei deixando a cabeça de fora e os braços apoiados nas beiradas da banheira.

Isso deve me animar. -suspirei pegando um pouco de creme espumante e o derramando na água. Agitei as mãos até que uma quantidade considerável de bolhas cobrisse toda a superfície. Inclinei a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos, tentando recapitular tudo que havia me ocorrido. Eram informações demais, mas minha mente parou abruptamente quando me lembrei de um par de olhos negros abrasadores.

"Como podia existir algo tão inumanamente lindo?" - me perguntei lembrando-me de seu sorriso estonteante.

Espero que tenham gostado, por falta de tempo não pude revisá-lo, portanto me desculpem os erros drásticos.

Agradeço a Thay e a Alana por terem tirado alguns minutos do seu dia para lerem ele antes de postá-lo aqui...(realmente feliz).

**Obrigada por lerem e comentem **


	2. Lua Crescente II

**Disclaimer:** FF X não me pertence ( mas bem que eu queria...). Decidi fazê-la depois de ouvir várias vezes uma pessoa me dizendo que eu parecia muito com a Yuna...Refleti muito sobre o assunto e resolvi me arriscar nessa aventura e testar a minha que gostem.

**Classificação:** Suspense, romance (espero alcançar o objetivo...rsrsrs)

**Dedicado: **A duas grandes amigas as quais estou devendo presentes de aniversário até hoje. Tenham um pouquinho mais de paciência, farei o possível...

**Escrita por**: Yuna

SEJAM BEM VINDOS E BOA LEITURA!

* * *

**O Lado Negro da Lua**

** Lua Crescente II**

Os minutos passavam lentamente e uma imagem surgia em minha mente. Não sabia ao certo quando havia entrado naquele lugar, nem mesmo a quanto tempo estava lá, e isso me assustava. Apertei os olhos na esperança de ver melhor por entre a fraca neblina. Estava parada no meio do salão principal. Usando um vestido negro como a noite e um colar prateado com um pingente brilhante.O espaço tinha uma áurea de mistério. Escura e fria,porém sendo, iluminada pela luz do luar que passava pelos vitrais das janelas, a mais de 5 metros do chão.

Um cheiro peculiar preenchia todo o ambiente me causando me manter atenda. Olhei a minha volta para assimilar todos os detalhes do lugar. As paredes eram feitas de grandes blocos de pedras, cobertas por musgo e teias de aranha. As colunas que sustentavam os arcos no teto eram compostas por formas geométricas, círculos, tracerias e flora. Lembrando-me uma catedral gótica.

Olhando para trás me deparei com um portal de madeira entalhada com figuras de seres fantásticos. Havia também a estátua de um gárgula de cada lado do portal, eram do meu tamanho e estavam em posição de ataque, como se estivessem sido incumbidos de guardar aquele minha atenção para a frente, observei todo o lance de escadas .Tive que levar as mãos na boca para impedir meu grito. Meu estômago deu uma cambalhota.Não havia prestado atenção na sua presença, pois mal escutara seus passos. No entanto ele estava lá e logo percebi que se tratava de uma figura masculina, sentado em uma cadeira refletidapelo luar.

Atraída pela curiosidade e ao mesmo tempo refreando o medo que se espalhava como veneno pelo meu corpo, abaixei as mãos levando-as no vestido. Dei alguns passos cautelosos a frente. A estranha presença não moveu um centímetro. O desejo de desvendar o mistério e descobrir quem ele era e o que fazia ali, me fez continuar até perto da escada. Deveria estar em pânico a essa altura, entretanto a cada passo que dava em sua direção me sentia mais segura. Agora,faltando poucos metros, pude vê-lo melhor.

Ele manteve sua postura imóvel**.**Estava reclinado na cadeira e a posição de sua perna formava um quatro.O braçoesquerdo descançava na cadeira enquanto o outro,apoiava sua face.

As roupas que vestia pareciam ter sido tiradasde um baú**.** Eram negras como a minha, mas diferentemente de mim,nele, elas emanavam elegância e sensualidade. Sua pele era pálida e brilhante. O cabelo castanho dourado estava impecavelmente arrumado com algumas mechas caindo sob sua face de traços retos e angulares. Quase escondidos pela sombra do cabelo pude ver seus olhos que cintilavam um brilho vermelho nas bordas, escurecendo até se tornar negro no centro. Os arroxeados abaixo dos olhos estavam nítidos, como se ele não dormisse a muito tempo. Era a versão de um deus grego. Sua expressão era gentil porém seu corpo parecia tenso e defensivo, como se esperasse que algo o atacasse a qualquer momento. Tentei imaginar quem poderia querer atacá-lo.

A porta se abriu bruscamente atrás de mim, assustada virei- me rapidamente para corrente de ar gélida e úmida irrompeu pelo salão, fazendo-me estremecer e levar uma das mãos rapidamente ao pescoço.

Vultos deslizaram pelo piso de mármore e ganharam forma enquanto se alinhavam em formato de meia lua ao meu redor. Todos a uma certa distância,com movimentos estudados, pareciam avaliar meu grau de perigo a novos visitantes tinham a face encoberta pela capa de chuva, vinho. O que estava parado na minha frente deu um passo, deveria ser o líder do grupo, pude ver por um breve momento um dente canino afiado e maior do que o normal surgindo por sobre seu lábio inferior.

Antes que eu pudesse gritar ou me defender do eminente ataque, ouvi um fluxo de ar ao meu lado e um rosnado ensurdecedor. No mesmo instante levei a outra mão no pescoço e fechei os olhos, se fosse morrer ali que fosse rápido e indolor. No momento seguinte senti um braço gélido por sobre o tecido de meu vestido, envolvendo minha cintura, me puxando para perto de seu corpo.

Prendendo a respiração olhei para ele apavorada, sentindo o sangue disparar debaixo da pele. Afinal, como chegara até mim tão rápido?! O agressor parou seu movimento, retornando para o círculo, enfurecido com a interferência. Ouvi uma risada baixa de algum deles, mas não tive tempo de identificar de onde vinha. Minha atenção se voltou para outra coisa.

Meu suposto protetor, aproximou seu rosto do meu calmamente, ignorando os demais presentes e sussurrou entre os lábios:

-Estará tudo bem, confie em mim.

Em seguida senti algo puxando meus braços para longe dele,olhei em volta, mas o que me puxava não tinha forma, uma força vinda de não sei onde. Tentei lutar contra ela agarrando mais forte as mãos em suas vestes. Essa presença era mais forte do que eu e com facilidade me roubou de seus braços. Olhei para ele assustada, esperando que ele impedisse nossa separação. Porém ele não se mexeu, permitindo que meus dedos deslizassem pela sua blusa e flutuassem no ar sem nada encontrar.

A última coisa que consegui ver antes que minhas vistas fossem completamente tomadas pela escuridão, foi ele me olhando com um sorriso torto enquanto todas as criaturas avançavam para cima de si com os braços estendidos em um ataque único.

-Não!!! -um grito de desespero surgiu em meu peito.

-Yuna, acorde! -uma voz sobressaltada me despertou.

_Hã?! -respondi atordoada agarrando as vestes do dono da voz, tentando me apoiar em algo. Forcei meus olhos para que abrissem, sendo feridos pela claridade da luz no teto.

-Ela está bem. -informou a pessoa jogando um roupão de banho sobre mim com uma mão e com a outra acenando para Will, que estava no portão com os olhos arregalados e cheio de lágrimas.

Senti seus dedos em meu rosto, eram rígidos e frios, como se ele acabasse de mergulhá-las em uma bacia de gelo. Minha pele se aqueceu quando finalmente consegui focar meus olhos no rosto a minha frente. Não existia nada mais constrangedor no mundo do que perceber que era o mesmo rosto que eu havia visto mais cedo. E também era o mesmo que acabara de ver. Senti novamente meu estômago dar uma cambalhota.

Como se sente? –perguntou me avaliando. Minha respiração estava trêmula. Puxei o roupão até o pescoço me sentando. Podia ouvir claramente as batidas do meu coração.

-Eu estou bem,só um pouco tonta. –desviei meus olhos, estava muito envergonhada para encará-lo.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ele confusa.

- Você estava tentando se matar, felizmente fracassou. –respondeu com um tom de satisfação na voz. –Ainda irritada com a queda? –perguntou com sua voz sedosa, por entre os lábios trêmulos. Tentando controlar o impulso de rir.

-Hunf. Isso seria uma boa idéia, mas com você aparecendo a toda hora será impossível eu conseguir. –respondi me divertindo com a conversa.

-Oh! Então peço desculpas, prometo me conter da próxima vez. –Disse com um tom sério, depois sorriu com seus dentes brancos, perfeitos. Por um instante senti falta, ele me causava reações estranhas.

-Bom, eu acho melhor me retirar. – disse contrariado com alguma coisa, virando seu rosto para porta. Suavemente ele se levantou. –Controle seus impulsos suicidas enquanto se veste. –depois saiu fechando a porta do banheiro. Em seguida, ouvi a do quarto sendo fechada também.

"Afinal de contas, o que está acontecendo aqui?"-passei os braços pelas mangas do roupão.e amarrei o cordão na cintura. -"que sonho foi aquele?"-levei as mãos no cabelo para retirar o excesso de água, deixando as gotas caírem dentro da banheira. Vir-me-ei para me encarar no espelho acima do lavatório. Meu aspecto estava horrível, passando de assustada para irritada. Abaixe para direita e tirei a tampa do ralo, deixando que a água da banheira fosse correr pelos canos. Segui para o quarto cambaleando –"quem é ele e o que faz aqui?" –abri a porta do guarda-roupa, agora não sabia se estava feliz ou com raiva por vê-lo novamente. Ficando na dúvida tive que concordar com um fato, ele acabara de salvar a minha vida e devia algo a ele.

Ouvi a voz dele falando com Will, em meio ao barulho da TV. –"preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele"- Busquei uma roupa confortável e discreta entre os terninhos. Não queria que o estranho pensasse mais coisas estranhas sobre mim. –"uma perua suicida"- minha ficha poderia ser pior. Encontrei um vestido azul florido. Havia comprado-o em uma das viagens que fiz para casa de papai, há 2 anos atrás. Depois de vesti-lo lá nunca mais o usei. Ayume me disse certa vez que ele parecia uma capa de fogão. Fiquei feliz quando meu pai a repreendeu e disse que ele era lindo. Entrei dentro dele e sequei o cabelo mais um pouco com a toalha. Calcei o chinelo velho e levei a mão na maçaneta da porta –"é agora". Respirei fundo abri a porta e logo minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas.

Cheguei na sala. Ele estava sentado no sofá segurando uma tigela de pipocas nas mãos. Quando notou minha presença a colocou em cima da mesinha de centro, dando um sorriso torto enquanto me olhava, Will estava na outra ponta do sofá com uma mão na boca cheia de pipoca, tossindo-as.

-Belo vestido. –disse finalmente, levantando a mão e apontando para uma das rosas do vestido.

"Uma observação educada. Talvez ele seja digno de confiança afinal. Realmente devo deixar as explicações de lado e agradecê-lo por ter me salvado."

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em uma resposta sincera ele completou.

-Era da sua avó? –perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. –Ele parece estar fora de moda a alguns anos. –acrescentou.

"Um safado e abusado, isso sim que ele é. Como se atreve a dizer isso?"-corei juntando minhas sobrancelhas, torcendo o nariz e apertando os lábios.

Ouvi uma mistura de tossi e risadas da ponta do sofá. Will estava se contorcendo para não rir. Tentei ignorá-lo e me virei para o estranho que estava confortavelmente sentado na minha frente.

-Quem é você e o que faz aqui? –minhas palavras saíram atropeladas. Ele continuou me olhando "Como alguém poderia ser tão lindo..."-uma parte de mim flutuou para além da sala, "controle-se"-a outra parte puxou meus pés de volta para sala.

-Meu nome é Tiddus e eu sou seu novo vizinho do andar debaixo.

-E o que fazia nesse andar. –queria perguntar rapidamente para que ele não tivesse tempo de pensar em alguma mentira.

Eu estava procurando por uma barra de sabão. –ele disse calmamente, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Uma barra de sabão??? –exaltei-me nesse momento, levei as mãos na cintura e me inclinei na sua direção. Essa era com certeza uma coisa que não esperava ouvir. "que falta de criatividade. Tudo bem em pedir uma xícara de açúcar ou um copo de leite, mas uma barra de sabão?Isso estava fora das regras de boa vizinhança."

-Eu sei o que deve estar pensando, que sou um maluco. Mas é que eu acabei de me mudar e meu apartamento está cheia de caixas. Não consegui achar a caixa onde está o sabão e preciso lavar meu uniforme para amanhã. –ele parecia sincero quando disse.

-Entendo...e como você foi parar no meu banheiro? – "te peguei não é?!"- pensei sorrindo internamente –"tente sair dessa."

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, estava pensando cuidadosamente nas palavras que iria proferir. Notei seus lábios formarem algumas sílabas, parou bruscamente e depois finalmente disse:

-Eu sou médium. Assim que entrei aqui senti que havia algo errado e que alguém estava em perigo, minha suposição estava correta.

_Uau, que massa!-gritou Wil que estava a par da conversa, apesar de ter mantido os olhos o tempo todo na tela da TV.

"Essa era sem dúvida a coisa mais absurda que ouvira na vida. Como alguém poderia narrar uma desculpa tão idiota mantendo essa serenidade nos olhos?"-ergui os olhos para o teto, ele notou a minha descrença em suas palavras.

-Você não acredita certo?

-Não. -respondi secamente, senti as borboletas voarem loucamente em meu estômago.

-Bom, então como não posso convencê-la irei me retirar. Anunciou levando as mãos no joelho e em seguida ficando em pé.

-Espere. –pedi, correndo para a porta e abrindo os braços até a altura dos ombros. _Você ainda não me disse a verdade. - ofeguei.

-Eu já lhe disse. -ele respondeu com uma expressão insondável.

-Mas não me convenceu. –rebati cambaleando. Estava exausta devido ao dia estressante.

-Você prefere que eu invente algo que lhe agrade?-perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo com seus dentes perfeitos. –Você parece cansada, devia dormir um pouco. -disse avaliando atentamente meu estado.

-Eu estou bem.

-Discordo, ainda acho que você deve descansar.

-Você não vai me dizer a verdade, não é?-tentei mais uma vez.

-Está viva, isso não é suficiente?!

-Não.-encarei seu rosto pálido. Ele estava me escondendo uma informação muito importante, mas o que seria?Antes que eu pudesse pensar em outra forma de fazê-lo me dizer a verdade, Will desviou minha atenção.

-Tia, estou com sono.-disse bocejando e se esticando contra as almofadas.-Meus olhos se perderam em seu movimento, dando uma chance ao meu salvador de escapar. Passando por debaixo do meu braço direito parou na porta já girando a maçaneta.

-Até logo!-despediu-se,piscando para Will,saindo rapidamente. Livrando-se do meu interrogatório. Fiquei ali por alguns segundos tentando absorver a cena,olhando para o hall de entrada agora vazio. Virei lentamente para o Will, que se divertia com a minha derrota.

Will me olhou por um momento e deu de ombros, dizendo em seguida com a sua voz teatral e inocente:

-O que foi?

Entrando em um estado elevado de fúria e histeria mandei-o para o quarto e tranquei a porta da sala,girando a chave ferozmente quase partindo-a. Segui para o meu quarto pisando forte e me joguei na já estava abraçada a um travesseiro e sussurrando para as paredes, antes de voltar para o mundo dos sonhos.

"Quem eram eles?"

* * *

Espero que perdoem os erros que estão espalhados pelo cap. , fui cobrada várias vezes para continuar essa estória, então corri os dedos pelo teclado e aqui está o resultado final.

Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor... COMENTEM

As opiniões, críticas e sugestões serão sempre bem-vindas.


End file.
